How I became a Nyan Nyan
by Miaka-baka
Summary: Poor nyan nyan getting bopped by Taiitsukan. How did she get here? What about her parents? was she always a mini-goddess? this is the tale of Nyan Nyan, complete with a nickname, a town in the middle of nowhere, and a hair-chewing dog. interesting ne?revi
1. part one

Disclaimer:I don't own FY, never will. The men in white suits made me realize that.  
  
AN: This is a story about Nyan nyan as a kid.short, but I was just BORED outta my mind, and my stories I like to focus around Tama-neko and Nyan nyan the most. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
How I became a nyan nyan...  
  
Ch.1: The joyous childhood.NOT.  
  
Hello! Nyan nyan here. Just reflecting on my life as a kid. Mini-goddess? A CHILDHOOD?Imagine that!yah yah I get that all the time. I'd rather not like to relive my childhood though, but for the sake of your sanity (or lack of, depending on who you are *cough*this authoress*cough*) I might as well share the tale of woe.  
  
My birth name was Mika- "small chipmunk". Let me just make things clear now: I COULDN'T fly, I DIDN'T have magic healing powers, and MY HAIR WAS NOT GREEN! *pout* I had blue hair, short and tangled from when I played int he mud. (hey, we all have our strange habits)Taiitsukan did all that to me. I think the also shrunk me even MORE, that old hag...*takes a looks around* I mean um.that all beautiful creator of the universe? Hehehhe. moving on!  
  
I wasn't very loved in my community, a town with around 1,000 people living in it. Very small you see,but nonetheless they still resented me. I don't see why- I mean im chirpy and happy and I can fly.er, well the flying and healing powers came later. I think it all started when I was 4.  
  
My mom took care of me all the time I remained in the town. Never knew who my father was exactly, but I probably inherited my height from him.I think I had a growth spurt problem really. I stopped growing after I turned 7. Strange problem, but I've heard rumors that my father was a munchkin, or was it a mountain goat? I havent the best hearing.  
  
I left town when I was 10 or so, since I was being mistaken for an elf-girl by the few travelers passing through my town. The townspeople also gave me quite the *rolls eyes* lovely nickname: Munchy. Short for Munchkin.*shudder* I left the town after my mother died of sneezing. *sniffle* Poor mommy. I told her not to cook that pepper pie. She never was the greatest chef.  
  
I wandered north for awhile, not really knowing where to go. My small supply of acorns and gin (even nyan nyans need their Happy hour) was running out. Just as I thought I was gonna collapse right on the nearest thing next to me, I found a village only a few feet away.Lucky I did, cuz the nearest thing next to me happened to be a mule and it didn't look too pleased with my intentions.After being wacked silly a few times by the mule's tail, I woke up just enough to stagger into the town and fall asleep right on top of a cart of meat buns.  
  
To be Continued.  
  
PS: I always believed the Nyan nyan's hair was pink, and I thought there was bunches of them, but I've heard their hair is green and they are all 1 person. *shrug* im just going with what I've heard most of.  
  
AN: im sorry this isnt exactly funny, yet not serious. Heh.. im just not used to a non-funny fic and yet nyan nyan's life story isnt that HILARIOUS to tell. Check out my other fics if you need a lil laugh.it DOES get funnier in the next chapter (or what I've wrote of it)  
  
I update according to how many reviews I get. I judge a story quality of mine on how many people like it, so if you like it review pwease? ^^ 


	2. part two

Disclaimer: same as before AN:here's the rest!  
  
Chapter 2: part 2  
  
I awoke the next day to a bunch of people jabbing at me with sticks and a dog trying to eat my hair. At first I thought they were children, but two of them had beards and another was drinking wine while halfheartedly poking my foot. I yanked what hair I could salvage from the dog out of its mouth, which isnt much. In the end I just gave up and the dog chewed happily on my meat-bun-smelling hair. I took a look around me at the 5 people assembled around me with their intimidating sticks. They were actually SHORTER than me. You can just imagine how glad I was to be in a town where *I* wasn't the shortest person, but the TALLEST. It may seem simple and unworthy of your time but dammit I was HAPPY. They called me a *sniffle* giant! *tear of happiness.* They had never seen another person in their entire lives. Living in the middle of a thick forest might have something to do with that...  
  
I still remember the day that changed my life (again). I was going to collect firewood a few trees away from the village. That's what we used to measure distance, I.E: I'm only taking your daughter 3 trees away to throw rocks in the river. The community was built right AROUND the trees, but we never minded. It took me only a few minutes to collect all that I needed,Chewy yapping at my feet. Yes, I named the dog that chewed on my hair (for hours) the first day I arrived. We've reached an agreement- he would eat my hair for as long as he wanted if he didn't also pee on my clothes. I wasn't very pleased with the plan, but Chewy is VERY VERY persuasive.  
  
It was on that day that I met Taiitsukan. She was at the Tree Gate ( 2 trees side by side to form an arch entering our village) I overheard her asking if anyone would like to be her servant. Now it wasn't a paying job and everyone had heard of her temper..except me. She offered magic powers- always interesting. I thought it was gonna be like blasting someone to outer space or turning rocks into pumpkin pies or something like that...so (dumb dumb dumb) I offered to be her servant.  
  
"you?" she said, raising an eyebrow at me." Why in the WORLD would I want a girl like YOU to be my servant?"  
  
"I uh. I can umm... hm. I'll give you cookies if you do!" I replied.  
  
She seemed intrigued at the aspect of cookies.I took that as a "yes" so immediately I glomped her. Now this is where I learned the most important lesson EVER. Never glomp the creator of the universe.  
  
She shrieked and bopped me on the head with a mallet, apparently appearing out of nowhere. Then she turned my hair green. Mind you I liked my blue hair just fine so in a fit of rage I chomped onto her leg. I was never the brightest when I got mad. Something or another happened and smoke poofed out of her. She had tried to teleport home but I got transported too... (I was still on her leg)  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And so began my lovely role as a Nyan nyan.  
Should I write more or not? ~.^ reviewing sure has slowed down. many talented writers, not including me, arent getting as many reviews as the "good ol days" O.o or maybe it's just my humor fics that get more reviews. *shrug* go figure. Review plz! Tell me if u want me to go on. 


End file.
